


Medicine

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Illnesses, M/M, Medication, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Patton is sick and needs to take his medicine. Unfortunately, he's also regressed.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you do a story about when a little is sick?"

"Patton, baby, you have to take your medicine!"

"Nu-uh!! Icky icky icky!"

Roman and Logan groan. It's been like this for most of the day. Patton is sick, and unfortunately also regressed. Those two things do not go together well. Especially since he needs medicine.

"No no no! No icky!" Patton cries. He buries his face deeper into Virgil's shoulder, whining. The other pets Patton's head.

The two littles are cuddled together on the recliner Roman summoned for them. Virgil, regressing a bit older than Patton, is trying to help their caregivers out.

"But PatPat, you gotta take it!" Virgil says. "Don't chu wanna feel bettew?" Patton whines and nods. "Den you gotta take da medi-med-uh—,"

"Medicine, Pumpkin," Logan says. Roman offers the spoon of medicine once again.

"C'mon baby!" he says, trying his best to not sound exhausted. "Look, it's yummy cherry flavor! You like cherries, right Cookie?"

"Ish icky cherry!" Patton whines.

"Dada doesn't tink is icky!" Virgil says, giving Logan a look. "Dada, show Pat dat da medi-m-... da cherry isn' icky!"

"Good idea baby!" Roman exclaims. He offers the spoon to Logan, whose nose scrunches up. "C'mon L, show Pat that it's not icky!"

"Roman, I should not be consuming medicine if I—," Logan's complaints are cut off by Roman putting the spoon in his mouth.

Virgil and Patton giggle as Logan glares. Logan rolls his eyes and swallows the medicine. He tries his best not to cringe at the bitter taste, but fails.

"See!" Patton exclaims. "Is icky! No take!" Roman huffs and glares at Logan.

"If you'd given me warning, I wouldn't have reacted as bad!" Logan says. He turns back to Patton, rubbing the little's back softly. "Honey, you really do need to take the medicine. You want to feel better right?"

Patton peeks out slightly from Virgil's shoulder and gives a little nod.

"Then you have to take your medicine," Roman says. Patton's nose immediately scrunches up.

"No icky!" Patton exclaims, hiding in Virgil's shoulder again. Roman sighs and goes to say something, but Logan stops him.

"Cookie, if you take your medicine, I'll have Papa get you a brand new stuffie!" Logan says. Patton peeks out with wide eyes.

"New 'tuffie?" he asks softly.

"Uh, now wait a minute—," Roman says, interrupted by Logan.

"Yep, any kind you want baby!" Patton gives a little squeal and pulls away from Virgil,

"I did not agree to this," Roman mutters. Nonetheless, he offers Patton the spoon again. Patton hesitates, but takes the medicine, whining after he swallows it.

"Icky," he whimpers.

"Good job, honey," Logan says getting up and scooping up Patton. "Now, what kind of stuffie do you want?"

The next day, Patton was, luckily, feeling much better. Roman, though, was not after having to conjure several large corgi plushies until he got the one Patton wanted.


End file.
